The Fairy Academy
by Hinagiku Zeelmart
Summary: All member fairy tail become teacher? what happens next? submit your oc to become students.Pairing in future... open oc just for male
1. Prologue

**My first Fanfic,sorry if my spelling and my Grammer wrong.I'm Indonesian.**

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The Fairy Magic Academy

Prologue

The Magic Council,

A Fiore Magic Council held a meeting in Crocus town. They are discussing about the young wizards that cannot controls their magic and the dark images easy to influence a young mages.

After a long debate,finally they have decision to prevent a young wizards become a dark mages, They decide to build a school and they gather a young also ask from a legal guild to teach and protect a young wizards.

Fairy Tail Guild

"Kids,the council ask us to teach and to protect a young wizards."say Master Makarov. After hearing a announcement from master, all member of Fairy Tail become noisy.

"Shut up" shout Erza make all of them silence.

"We will build The Fairy Academy in Magnolia and every single all mage in Fairy Tail wil teach magic and regular lesson also protect them."say Master Makarov from bar stool.

* * *

**Sorry if too short i try make a storyline and plotline.**

**I need many Oc to become student**

**please submit your oc.**

**form in my profile and please pm me... **

**arigatou..**


	2. Info

Info

I will update this fic 2 weeks or after i got enough oc

Special thanks to

IrisWhiteDreyar,MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster,ReishaCelestialMage,White Snowy Princess,Vince Mitsuhiro, .

Thanks you all...

And the oc has been Accept

Iris Elvnor White

Raven Croix White

Karin Light

Nero LockHeart

Tiarisla Merlock

Misha Pastalia

Reisha Verloom

Michelle Lynette Ehthelbert

Michael Cameron Ehthelbert

Melody Tenshi

Hinagiku Zeelmart.

I'm still accpet oc specially Male.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy Tail **

**I'm choose 4 unifrom for 4 season **

**Spring : Sailor unifrom with Blue and white colour for female and T-shirt and slack for male with same colour.**

**Fall:I choose Uniform from Ova Fairy Tail 2 **

**Winter and summer Give your opnion **

**For Guest who submit Oc ,I must say sorry.I can't accept your oc because to marysue**

* * *

**Fairy Academy 2**

List Student of Fairy Academy.

Hinagiku Zeelmart

Karin Light

Irish Elvnor White

Raven Croix White

Nero Lockheart

Melody Tenshi

Michelle Lynette Ethelbert

Michael Cameron Ethelbert

Tiarsla Merlock

Misha Paslia

Reisha Verloom

Shino Sparda

Lucy Heartfilia

Gray Fullbuster

Juvia Loxar

Natsu Dragneel

Lisanna Strauss

Alexander

Hotaru

Hanon

Romeo Conbolt

Wendy Marvell

Please attend the ceremony at Fairy Academy,Magnolia.

The Guild Master Makarov Dreyar

* * *

**Hinagiku Zeelmart Pov**

Hinagiku read a letter from Fairy Tail had a long white hair with snowflakes had Ivory tone skin and Light Blue , she wears a black halter baby doll dress with black stocking and Mary jane shoes with same colors

"Uncle Jura,I got this letter from Fairy I go to Academy" Ask Hinagiku to her Guadian,Jura Neekis (A/N:It's right ? his surname) a Wizard from Lamia Scale.

"A Fairy Tail build a school?"ask Jura with suprise. "Yes"Answer Hinagiku with smile.

"Of course,it's will good chance for you to make friend from other guild"say Jura wise.

"Thanks Uncle"reply Hinagiku with joy and she hug Jura.

**Melody Tenshi Pov.**

Melody still reading a letter,when her landlord visit her had short hair with brown color,her hair frame her also had hazel brown ,she wear a long white t-shirt with pink tanktop over it and black long skirt reach her knees and black wear a crystal necklace from her parents.

"Mr LandLord ,I will go to Fairy Academy thank you for take care me all this time"say Melody with big smile.

"No worries and please be safe" said the landlord

"I will"say Melody before the land lord go to his other that,Melody start packing her stuff.

* * *

**Read and review**

**Sorry for grammer and spelling **

**point my mistake but not Flames .**

**Poll on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I'm not own Fairy Tail**

**Sorry tool Long for update... trying to make other fic in Indonesia... I have plan them to translate it english**

**Sry for Grammer,Tense and spelling**

* * *

Fairy Academy 3

Fairy Academy hall,

The all recruitmen student gathering around in fairy hall,for reading a info their class for next week."Excuse me,I want read too"Say Hinagiku while she try through the crowds people in front of her. Whe she arrive in front of Bulletin starting reading it.

Class 1 – a

Home Room Teacher : Mirajane Strauss.

Students:

Melody Tenshi

Karin Light

Hinagiku Zeelmart

Tiarsla Merlocks

Kyouya Dreadbrink

Class 1 – b

Home Room Teacher: Gilrdarts Clive

Irish Elvnor White

Raven Croix White

Alexander

Nero LockHeart

Wendy Marvell

Class 1 – C

Home Room Teacher : Erza Scarlet

Michelle Lyenette Ethelbert

Michael Camaron Ethelbert

Misha Pastalia

Reisha Verloom

Shino Sparda

Class 1 – d

Homeroom teacher : Laxus Dreyar

Hotaru Hoshimaru

Hanon Hoshimaru

Romeo Conbolt

"Attention please"say Master Makarov with his giant the student being silence and look at Master hall became silence Master Makarov started his speech again. "The normal school will starting next week,for now you can try know each other student and your dorm."said Master Makarov ending his speech

"Hello,my name Mirajane strauss,I will be your teacher and your supervisor for your for boy dorm Mr Elfman will be your Dismiss"say Mirajane.

And all the student make they way to her bussines.

"Hi,my name Melody"said Melody introduce herself

"Hello my name Hinagiku,"reply Hinagiku with big smile.

"Nice meet you"say Hinagiku.

"Hy Hinagiku,It's me Karin"Say Karin from Light is Hinagiku have aquamarine eyes,Violet hair colour,and her hair style is long straight reach to her shoulder.

"Karin meet Melody and Melody meet my cousin"say Hinagiku.

"Hello Karin"greet Melody.

"Hi Melody,Which class you must attend?"ask Karin to the girls.

"We to the class together"said Hinagiku jumping down hug a both the girls.

"yay"Cheers Karin.

"How about we heading to Dormitory together?"say Melody.

"Sure"reply Karin and Hinagiku together.


	5. Chapter 3

**Fairy Academy 3**

**Translated by : Usagi-Lydia **

**Disclaimer:I'm Not own fairy tail or the oc...**

* * *

Fairy Tail's Dorm is separated into two. _**Fairy**__**Hills **_is for Girls, and **_Fairy Dragon_**is for Boys. The Dorms and The Academy building only separated by The Garden.

In the hall of the Dorm, There was a pair of twin passing by. They were flashy because of their green hair.

The female twin named Irish Elvnor White. She has the same colour as her hair. Her Greenish Lock was tied into ponytail.

Her daily outfit is consist of White tank-top with Mini Jeans skirt. The tank-top she wearing was covered with White Cardigan and also a pair of white flat on her feet.

Beside Irish, is her twin brother, Raven Croix White. His hair just like Irish's but darker, and Brown with Gold eyes. He is wearing his Black T-shirt, with long black pants, and black boots, different from his twin's favourite colour.

"_Ohayo~_" Irish greeted Melody, Hinagiku, and Karin.

"Hello there, My name is Irish and this is my twin brother, Raven." The green-headed girl introduced Raven who stand behind her.

"I'm Hinagiku but you can call me Hina, just for short." Hinagiku smiled sweetly.

"I am Melody Tenshi, It's very nice to meet ya' all."

"I'm Karin Light." She grinned, childishly. Her grin made Raven blushed a bit but he tried to hid it, and it works.

_'She is quite cute though..' _He thought but shrugged it off.

"I hope we could be good friend." Raven said with his monotone voice.

"Come on, let's go, Raven." Irish dragged her twin to introduce themself to other students.

* * *

They already went around, meeting many people.

Then, Irish accidentally bumped on a boy with platinum blonde hair.

"Sorry.." The boy held his hand to Irish.

Irish gladly took his hand and she stood up.

"Again, I'm sorry. My name is Michael, Michael Cameron Ethelbert." His face showed that he isn't a cheerful teen, just plain smile, no meaning behind it.

"Sis, are you okay?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine.. Thanks for asking. And Thank you for helping me. I'm Irish, Irish Elvnor White, and here is my twin brother, Raven Croix White" Irish introduced herself to Michael.

Raven glared a bit at Michael, his personality just fit Raven. Michael just answered Raven's glare with his own glare.

Michael wears Black T-shirt with white sleeveless Hoodie and cream short cargo pants, also a dark green leather strap boots. White Scarf circling his neck and a Cross Bracelet can be seen on his left wrist.

"Michael, where have you been, Idiot?" An another platinum blonde yelled but this time it's a girl.

"Michelle? I'm here, this whole time." He sighed.

"Who's that? Her face is very similar to you, Michael." Irish looked at the girl named Michelle.

Michelle's red orbs saw The White twin and her twin brother.

"Hey, who are you?" Michelle asked.

"They're Irish and Raven. Another twin that in this academy, beside us." Michael answered coldly, even with her own sister.

"My name is Michelle Lynette Ethelbert. I'm Michael's older twin. Nice to meet ya'." She grinned.

Her hair and eyes are similar to Michael's, but she tied her waist-length hair into a neat, high ponytail. She wears black Spaghetti strap tanktop with short sleeved white cardigan, skinny jeans and brown ankle-boots. Irish saw her necklace, It's a cross with white diamond in the middle. It looks the same with Michael's bracelet so, Irish presumed that it's related.

"Well, Michelle.. I see you later." Irish waved her hand. Michelle just smiled.

After Irish and Raven left, Michelle whacked her twin brother.

"Can you be more nicer? Or at least smile will you?" Her sister yelled loudly at his ear.

"Maybe.. I'll consider that."

Michelle's ruby orbs widen in shock. She couldn't believe that Michael was actually smiling!

He doesn't like to smile, even Michelle was the first to saw him smiling. Weird, right?

* * *

Well, after Irish and Raven met the Ethelbert twin, they resumed their action before that.

Irish and Raven met Nero Lockheart. A boy with spiky dark green hair and dark green orbs. Raven saw Irish blushing while seeing Nero. He chuckled.

_'I guess she's falling for Nero.' _Raven thought.

Nero wears an Orange-coloured T-shirt with Dark green pants. They chatted about random things before Mirajane-_sensei_ come and announced.

"Now, students of Fairy Academy please be silent. I'll announced who will be your roomate." She smiled while she took a look on her list.

"But first, I will explain about the dorm system. Here, each of you will be in separate dorm. **Fairy Dragon **is for boys, and **Fairy Hills** is for girls. Understand?" Mirajane asked. The former S-class mage looked at a bunch of paper in her hand.

"I will announced the girl's roomate first then the boy's. The called names please step forward to pick the key to your dorm."

"**Melody Tenshi**." Short brown-haired girl step forward.

"Your roomate will be.. **Karin Light**." Shoulder-length Violet hair, flat bangs covering her forehead, that's definitely Karin's striking features.

"Karin-chan, you are my roomate! Yippie!" Melody jumped out of joy.

"Yeah, Mel-chan, I know!" She also jumped. Then they go to Fairy Hills and started to search room.

"Next, **Tiarisla Merlock** and **Irish Elvnor White**." The green haired girl step forward as well as the brunette known as Tiarisla.

They took the key and talked while they are walking to Fairy Hills.

"**Hinagiku Zeelmart** with **Michelle Lynette Ethelbert**."

"I'm with Hina-chan.." She smiled.

"Well, Nice to see you again, Michelle-chan." White-headed girl waved.

"Here's the key to your dorm, I will see you two later." Mirajane said while gave them their key. Hinagiku nodded, then took the key and Michelle gave a 'good luck' sign to his brother.

* * *

**~Skip Time**

* * *

"Now, for the boys, first of all.. **Michael Cameron Ethelbert** and.. **Raven Croix White**." Mirajane smiled.

Michael glared and Raven also glared.

_'Why I need to be stuck with Raven, in the first place?' _Michael snorted.

"Mirajane-_sensei_, can we change roomate?" They asked.

"Nope. The Guild Master said that the student couldn't change roomate. Understood?" Mirajane's Demonic Aura released.

Both Raven and Michael were trembling. Mirajane's demonic power frigthen them both.

"Let's go, Don't make Mirajane-_sensei_ angry." Raven pulled Michael to their dorm, Fairy Dragon.

"Umm.. Next roomate is **Nero Lockheart** and **Shino Saparda**. Your room will be the same with Raven and Michael."

"I'm stuck with a weird guys.. Great.." Nero slapped his own hand to his forehead.

"Whatever.." Shino said.

* * *

"Um.. Karin-chan, this is our dorm right?"

"Yeah, here we are."

The room was consist of 2 Bunk bed. One is on the top and the other is on the bottom.

The paint is green and yellow. It has 2 wooden wardrobe, 2 wooden desk complete with books for studying. And also 2 Uniform from each season.

"I wanna sleep on the top bed! Pretty please?" Karin used her puppy eyes to Melody.

"Of course, you can. You don't have to show me the Puppy eyes." Melody huffed, then her smile widen.

* * *

"I want the bottom bed. Can I?" Michelle asked.

"Sure, why you want the bottom bunk bed? It's more comfortable in the top."

"I'm afraid of high, Hina. Oh, I've said it." She slapped herself.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me." Hina winked.

* * *

"Why did I get to stuck with you?" They yelled in their room.

"I'm the one that should be asking that, Raven!" Michael yelled again.

"No, I am!" Raven also growled.

"Please stop it you two! You're not children anymore, stupids." Nero tried to split those two.

"What a drag.." Shino yawned.

"Well, I'm not going to be his roomate!" They yelled again.

"Stop it, will ya'?" Nero spoked but more softer than the first one.

"Fine, but in one condition. Fight me when Elfman-_sensei_'s Battle Class, agree?" Michael asked.

"Agree." Raven calmly talk.

And after than they (Raven and Michael) went to the training hall.

Nero sighed, and Shino? He just yawned, yawned, and yawned.

* * *

_"Mama, Papa.. Let's play at the park!" A merry girl voice resounded. _

_"Of course, Darling. Let's go~" The mother of the merry girl answered._

_They went to the park. And played happily. Before.._

_A dark guild approached the park, and killed all the visitors. Except.. The girl with Ultramarine orbs and Violet hair with a little blood stained her beautiful white dress, stood in front of her dead parents._

_Tears began to flow on her beautiful eyes, now they looked Puffy and red._

_"K-Kari..n.." _

_._

_._

"MOM, DAD!"

Karin woke up from her nightmare and immediately saw the clock.

"It's still 3.00 P.M. I can't go to sleep again." She trailed her eyes. It was wet. Then, she climbed down from her bed.

She started to walk to the bathroom and splashed some cold water to her face.

"I was dreaming about Mom and Dad again.." She stared at her reflection on the mirror.

_Knock, Knock_

"Coming!" She yelled, half-running she reached the door.

"Who's there?" Karin asked.

"It's Hinagiku and Michelle." Hina answered.

Karin opened the door, revealing two teens.

"Hi there~" Hina sang.

"Hello.." Michelle waved her hand.

"Whatcha doing here?"

"Nothing, just visiting." Hinagiku told her.

"Nope, actually Hina-chan said that she wanted to see Battle class. Teach by Elfman-_sensei_." Michelle explained.

Hina just stucked her tounge.

"They said that your room is the closest to the Training Hall." Hina talked.

"Come on then, let's see.." Karin, Michelle, and Hina walked to a glass window.

"Hey, isn't that..?" Hina asked.

"That idiot, I knew it that he's going to be rival. From his stare." Michelle explain.

"Raven and Michael is fighting?!" A sudden voice showed.

"Irish! Yeah, how do you know?" Karin asked.

"Some of the student told me, and I heard that your room is the nearest to the Training Hall." She muttered.

"It's better that we go to the Training Hall. Come on!" Michelle suggested. The other nodded, and started running.

* * *

**A/n: Special thanks For Lydia Lucent for translater and become my beta leader: sorry if i'm give you too much trouble**


	6. Chapter 4

A/n: Sorry for not updating tooo long because still seacrh beta reader

Anyway All credit for Fuzzpeach12 for fix my grammer... Thank you so much

Dusclaimer: I'm not own anything

pstttt, I'still accepting oc

* * *

Fairy Academy 4

Training Hall

In the training hall, crowds of people surrounded Raven and Michael, including Elfman as the refree.

"Excuse me" Hinagiku said trying to speak through the crowd alongside Karin, Michelle, and Irish. Once they reached the front of the crowd they complained.

"Why is it so crowded in here?" whined Karin.

"Of course, this is the first duel" answered Shino Sparda, a 17 year old wizard with black hair and had on a pony tail. Usually, he wore black cargo pants, black boots and white shirts.

Irish and Michelle could only see their twin brother facing each other in a battle stance.

"Duel is mainly hand to hand combat. Raven and Michael, no magic and no weapons, understand?" explained Elfman. Both Raven and Michael nodded their head.

"Well, it's starting" Elfaman announced

Michael began his first attack with a punch to Raven, which pushed him backwards a step.

"It's was…my greeting for you" Michael said evilly.

"Not bad, this also my greeting" said Raven while throwing a punch towards Michael, Raven felt happy because he found his rivals in this academy. Michael felt the same too.

Michelle, who paid attention to the duel, surprised her. For once in her life she saw Michael finally happy. 'Looks like he already met his best friend' thought Michelle.

Same with Irish. She really shocked, she knew Raven for years, together with him all her life, but Raven was never as happy like this except with her. Irish smiled like a clown watch the duel.

"Girls, should we stop them?" Melody asked, who just arrive beside them.

"No let them duel, they're having fun" replied Michelle.

"I agree" Irish said.

Both Raven and Michael were panting heavily, Elfman decide to stop the duel and announce the duel is a draw. With the duel having ended, Irish and Michelle approached Raven and Michael.

"Why did you make an enemy on the first day?" asked Irish. Raven just ignored Irish.

"Why fight?" Michelle demanded. Michael just rose one of his eyebrows.

"He's annoying" replied Michael.

"You two already became rivals?" Michelle asked, shocked..

"Raven, answer meeeee!~" Irish asked playfully.

"SHUT UP" Raven yelled, this made Irish sit down and hug both her knees.

"I'm sorry for being born. I am sorry" said Irish, acting like a mantra. Raven, realizing what he had done. He really forgot about Irish trauma.

"Irish, it's alright" said Raven softly and hug her twin sister.

Karin who was watching the scene began to worry and approached them.

"What happened? Are you okay Irish?" asked Karin.

"None of your damn business" Raven replied coldly.

"I'm okay Karin and don't being rude Raven" Irish said, who come back to normal.

"Sorry" Raven whispered softly.


End file.
